


Sakura KiraKira

by nesite_nosilki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fondling, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Making Out, Night Club fuck yeah, Teasing, alcohol (mentioned), lowkey UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesite_nosilki/pseuds/nesite_nosilki
Summary: Assorted rinkoha drabbles once a millennium~different ratings, no one knows where it gets me next time so details for each chapter will be in the notesp.s. google the title
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Oukawa Kohaku
Kudos: 6





	Sakura KiraKira

**Author's Note:**

> (Established Relationship, Night Club, Alcohol (Mentioned), Teasing, lowkey UST, Making Out, Fondling)
> 
> It's kind of hard to keep all attention on the work when your stupidly handsome boyfriend is right here and clearly has the same problem.

Kohaku sighs, closing the door behind. Night club's atmosphere isn't that overwhelming anymore, and things would've gone smooth and easy, if not for _this nuisance._ As if he read Kohaku's mind when he promised himself to concentrate on their work, after _the last time..._

No way those hips swaying right at him, beckoning signs and winks when their eyes met _(by pure accident!..at first, at least)_ , hands sliding up Kohaku's butt after straight up bumping into him, were all "accidental".

Speak of the devil. Here he is, right opposite, obviously empty bottle of booze in hand, hair strands sticking to face, big bead of sweat dropping from the chinー

"Cooled down, Kohaku-chan? No wonder it's so hot when I'm around, huh, sorry~"

Kohaku's heard enough nonsense already. _(He'll never admit that some, with the way Rinne's lips brushed his ear, sent more heat up his face...and maybe somewhere else.)_

"Speak f'r yerself, dimwit. Like I didn't notice ya drillin' holes inta me with yer eyes."

"And whose fault do ya think is that?! Y'all are so cruel, seducing me in the worktime," Rinne forces him against the wall and taps the tip of his nose, "but Kohaku-chan's the worst!"

" _Huh?!_ " his eyes dart from the keyhole up to the well-known turquoise glim. Yeah, _maybe_ Kohaku played his part, but he clearly isn't the worst here!

"I kno~w how ya feel, but be a good kid and hold it 'til we get home, aight?" He's even left with no chance to object, finger pressed firmly to his lips. Outrageous.

Rinne gets dangerously close again, and at other times Kohaku wouldn't mind it that much...with the sight he _wouldn't_ avoid at all costs. It's practically impossible though, when Rinne shoves his lips, glossy even in the dim light, right into Kohaku's face, not to mention the look he gives. Curse him for being so handsome.

Few unbearable moments, and Kohaku gives up; fingers catch on the damn ring on the collar and yank down - it's not here for nothing.

It takes only a hot voiceless snicker into Kohaku's lips before he pushes his tongue into Rinne's mouth, clumsy in eager. He recognizes some of that "adult life taste" the redhead bragged about dozens of times, feeling like getting used to it already.

Rinne quickly takes control, pulling the other by the waist when he throws arms around his neck. Hands slide down to the small strip of bare skin; Kohaku may not be a good kid, but he is Rinne's favorite one, and he knows just the right way to spoil him. Only a little, yup...

One last pull on Kohaku's lower lip, and Rinne lets him lead, instead focusing on rubbing cicrles where fingers can reach under the top, sloppy but gentle. _Fuck,_ it's _so_ hard to hold back.

Soon Kohaku isn't sure he can stand straight like this, a knee between his legs not helping at all. Shivers run down the spine when fingers trace along, metal of the rings cold, yet less than expected as Rinne gets invested. He must be just as pleased with his work, humming happily into the kiss.

Kohaku rolls eyes at this intoxicating sound.

"...!"

He jolts out with a loud gasp, lack of air saving him from letting out an actual moan. What a shame, Rinne learned his weak spots so quickly. Well, now that he knows, - Kohaku gives back in, - they shouldn't waste much time...

"Sheesh, you two could at least enter the room," panicked, he didn't recognize the familiar voice at first. "What if someone else found you?"

Rinne parts their lips with an intentionally loud sound, shakes his head _(as if shaking off his own fluster Kohaku noticed just for a second)_ and points at the buster.

"Kyaha, got jealous, Niki-kyun? Want me to kー _Ack!_ " he's interrupted with a sudden smack right upside the head.

Kohaku babbles "We're sorry, Niki-han!", giving him _that_ irresistible look before hopping away. Something about a little bastard and no mercy reaches his ear, and Kohaku chuckles while fixing the jacket on his shoulders - he has quite different plans for that.

**Author's Note:**

> this and the next one (coming soon) are based on some kissing prompts~  
> and heavily inspired by my muse and wife, props to her ♡


End file.
